The present invention relates generally to cases for accommodating disc cartridges, and more particularly, to the cases which enable accommodation of disc cartridges in a standing way and in a file.
FIGS. 10A-11B show two different types of the known cases for accommodating disc cartridges (referred hereafter to as cartridge cases), which enable accommodation of disc cartridges in a standing way and in a file.
With a cartridge case 101 as shown in FIGS. 10A-10B, a bottom 102a of a case main body or cartridge accommodating part 102 is formed flat to allow accommodation of disc cartridges 201 with the heights being equalized. Reference numeral 103 designates a rotary lid.
With a cartridge case 111 as shown in FIGS. 11A-11B, a stepped cartridge support 113 and partition plates 114 are arranged on a bottom 112a of a cartridge accommodating part 112 to allow accommodation of disc cartridges 201 with the heights being varied stepwise. Reference numeral 115 designates an engaged lid.
With the cartridge case 101 as shown in FIGS. 10A-10B, since the heights of the disc cartridges 201 accommodated therein are equalized, the case height can be reduced. However, since the rear disc cartridge 201 is concealed by the front disc cartridge 201, it is only the foremost disc cartridge 201 that can be identified.
On the other hand, with the cartridge case 111 as shown in FIGS. 11A-11B, since the heights of the disc cartridges 201 accommodated therein are varied stepwise, not only the foremost disc cartridge 201 but the rear disc cartridges 201 can be identified. However, each disc cartridge 201 are loosely received between the partition plates 114, so that each disc cartridge 201 is shaken between the partition plates 114 to produce noise by colliding with the partition plate 114, etc. when carrying the cartridge case 111, or it is jumped out when the cartridge case 111 falls down.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide cases for accommodating disc cartridges, which allow sure holding of disc cartridges with easy identification thereof.